Whatever Happened to Creeper and the Mudcrab?
by M'aiq the Liar
Summary: M'aiq the Liar presents Whatever Happened to Creeper and the Mudcrab? M'aiq knows many things, and he will share them with the prey. This old Khajiit will tell about the Scamp's and Mudcrab's later adventures in the world of Morrowind.


M'aiq and other associated Elder Scrolls properties are under the Elder Scrolls (Bethesda) license; I'm just borrowing. 

The following events are not known to be true…or false. It's your choice to believe the words of the mysterious and opinionated M'aiq.  
— "May you trip on warm sands."

**M'aiq the Liar presents "What Happened to Creeper and the Mudcrab?"**

M'aiq knows many things. M'aiq knows you remember those two atypical and money-blessed merchants, the Mudcrab and the scamp named Creeper. They were both interesting characters to say the least. M'aiq will tell you the story about their lives after the Nerevarine left Morrowind.

First, M'aiq will start the tale with the charismatic and wild-eyed Mudcrab. His life was spent on the quiet rock south of nowhere. He knew his location wasn't the best, and the Dwemer ruins nearby made the neighborhood rather unpleasant, but he was too drunk to care most days. He was a merchant by trade. M'aiq is not sure how the Mudcrab acquired so much money, but M'aiq can guess that the Mudcrab did not acquire it by any good means. Truly, he is a Mudcrab! How does a Mudcrab have ten thousand in gold? Why, the best Khajiit thieves do not see so much money in a lifetime! Ah, Khajiit no care!

Anyway, the Mudcrab's business slowed, especially after the Nerevarine's inexplicable departure from Morrowind. (M'aiq will tell the human this story if you can find him again.) You see, the Nerevarine knew where to find the best price. Ha, smart old cat, M'aiq thinks, must have been a Khajiit, no? Anyway, the Incarnate sold all of his old goods to the crab. Why the Nerevarine did not sell goods to M'aiq, this old Khajiit will never know. I could pawn all of that for Skoo—nevermind.

Thus with no business, the Mudcrab set out on his travels. He ventured far and wide in search of…well, anything at all. As a mere Mudcrab, the little one could not scuttle very far. Years passed, and he finally surfaced in Seyda Neen. When he asked an old wood elf if he'd care to take a peek at the wares under his shell, the guards were called, and the Mudcrab met a most unfortunate end. The Bosmer, however, ate well and lived well from the money and the valuables the crab had. He later bought all of Seyda Neen and renamed the town after himself, Fargoth. It lost what little popularity it had to say the least.

That ends the tale of the Mudcrab, and M'aiq will tell the human about Creeper's small saga now. As you well know, the Scamp had a moderately successful business in the Orcish manor in Caldera. Not many knew how to describe the Scamp's presence. Neither did the Orcs (who are inferior to Khajiit), as they weren't very good with words anyhow. M'aiq would describe the Scamp as ugly and out of his little pea-sized mind, but M'aiq will say no more.

Each passing day the little Scamp would tell the Orcs, "Just for a week." The Orcs would sigh and grumble, sharpening their axes more with each passing day. He would bang on his drum day in and day out, as that seemed to be the only thing he wanted to do. He made fair purchases with traveling merchants who dared to barter with the loud Scamp. Finally, the Orcs grew weary of the creature's existence. They drove him out with their loud stink-breath and big, iron hammers.

Creeper wound up passing through town after town only to be driven out by the local hunters. It seems they were not interested in anything a Scamp had to say _or_ sell regardless of money. The idea is not quite a popular one anywhere in Vvardenfell. Personally, M'aiq would not sell his goods to a Scamp or a Mudcrab for that matter. M'aiq has good friends who offer only the best prices for the old Khajiit.

Anyway, the little Scamp moved far off to Cyrodiil. How Creeper accomplished this, M'aiq does not know. Perhaps the evil weresharks brought the mongrel there. M'aiq only knows that is where he became a priest named Martin.

Aha, ha, ha! M'aiq fools the human! M'aiq bids you a good farewell, inferior one.

_M'aiq runs off to Azura knows where mumbling something about calipers_.


End file.
